


Day 3-The Mysterious Gift & Day 4-Tape

by YaoiScreech



Series: 2020 December Writing Prompts [3]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27885529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiScreech/pseuds/YaoiScreech
Summary: Since I missed Day 3 yesterday due to sickness, I made this one 2 days in one! Charmy is acting strange and Tails is confused.
Relationships: Charmy Bee/Miles "Tails" Prower
Series: 2020 December Writing Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036182
Kudos: 2





	Day 3-The Mysterious Gift & Day 4-Tape

~~Charmy huffed as he threw aside some paper, "Where the hell is the fuckjng tape?!" He kicked aside some loose colored pencils and walked out of the crafts room. Charmy has been searching for tape for hours and he was starting to get ticked! 

'Where could it be?! It's just a roll of tape, it can't possibly gotten far.' Charmy thought as he stormed into his boyfriend's workshop. Tails jumped up as he saw his bee rummaging through his drawer. "Um, Charmy? Can I help you with something?" Tails asks as he slowly sat his power tools down.

"Where is the tape," he demanded as he opened another drawer. "I don't know, I think Shadow borrowed it. Hey-!" Tails was cut off as Charmy flew through the doorway. There was no time to waste, Charmy needed that tape! Charmy slammed open the door tk see Shadow sitting on the couch and Sonic taped to the wall with chilli dogs shoved in hjs mouth and hands. Nobody said anything as they all exchanged awkward eye contact.

×While with Tails× 

'What on earth was that all about?' Tails thought as he tried to go catch up with him. But he stopped short when he saw Charmy's door open. 'I know I shouldn't go in, but I'm so curious.' He thought. His eyes landed on a strange package laying on Charmy's bed.   
'Huh, what is-'   
"TAILS!" 

The twin tailed fox jumped back in surprise as Charmy barreled past him and i to the room. "You can't see it yet, not until Christmas!" Charmy exclaims from the other side of the door. Bewildered, "Okay then. I'll be in my workshop if you need me."

Charmy sighs as he sags against the door, 'That was close. I don't know what I would have done if Tails found about his surprise gift!' Charmy grabbed the tape he dropped in his scuffle and finished tapkng the box and putting it in the closet. 'Until Christmas.'


End file.
